russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Missy (TV series)
Missy is a 2018 Philippine family drama television series directed by Auraeus Solito and Charliebebs Gohetia, starring Missy Quino in her first leading role and her title role, together with Arnold Reyes, Hazel Ann Mendoza, Diana Zuniri and Luis Alandy. The series was aired on RPN's Primetime Talaga evening block and worldwide on RPN USA from February 5, 2018 to August 24, 2018. A radio version of the series aired weekdays on DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 and its cable and digital TV version DZKB Radyo Ronda TV, with 12 RPN-Radyo Ronda provincial stations nationwide. This is the first primetime local teleserye of RPN as the glory days of Philippine drama to primetime television and the fourth primetime local dramaserye after Flordeluna (Book 1 1978–1983), Verdadero ''(1986–1988) and ''May Bukas Pa (produced by Viva Television); and the second teenager-starred teleserye after Flordeluna. Plot Missy (Missy Quino) is a high school student who struggle her life and her painful where she attempted in a lesson, when she raised by her loving household father (Arnold Reyes). When she struggled and learned her life, Missy always caring toward when she achieved in her life. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Missy Quino' as Missy Santiago *'Arnold Reyes' as Larry Santiago *'Hazel Ann Mendoza' as Isabel Villaluna *'Diana Zubiri' as Katrina Hermoso *'Luis Alandy' as Sandro Hermoso 'Supporting Cast' *'Franz Dacanay' as Gray Hermoso *'Aljon Mendoza' as Francis Lazerna *'Rhys Eugenio' as Kristoff Jimenez *'Ar Angel Aviles' as Lyca Araniz *'Art Guma' as Tyron Alvera *'Daniela Stranner' as Chloe Hermosa *'Carla Humphries' as Lalaine Hermosa *'Aga Arceo' as Rayver Hernandez *'Lara Fortuna' as Jenny Gualvez *'Chloe Redondo' as Agnes Valerio *'Vangie Labalan' as Madam Lazerna *'Nick Lizaso' as Greg Lazerna *'Agatha Tapan' as Yaya Melinda *'Alyssa Alano' as Teacher Grace *'Jerico Redrico' as Gardo Ventura 'Extended Cast' *'Mike Liwag' as SPO1 Emilio *'Sid Lucero' as SPO2 Fidel 'Guest Cast' *'Lassy Marquez' as Mel Enriquez *'Iwa Moto' as Leslie Barcelo *'Janus del Prado' as Robert Martin *'Lander Vera Perez' as Wilbert Remulla *'Darlene Alquintos' as Melisse Fernandez *'John Vincent Servilla' as Sebastian Mendez *'Aura Azarcon' as Medie Dumandan *'Junjun Quintana' as Freddie Santino 'Special Participation' *'Angelika Rama' as young Missy Episodes : Main article: List of Missy episodes Production 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filming for the soap opera began in November 21, 2017, just 3 months before the soap opera's airing. Soundtrack The following song is the main song in the series: *''Hanggang Kailan'' (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - Missy's official theme, performed by Mica Becerro *''Mama'' (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) - Mica Becerro *Dubbed to be the best soap opera ever that RPN produced and the first teledrama offering in the first quarter of 2018. Critical reception *The series had a critical response of becoming a new landmark to primetime TV series. *It received an extension till August 24 due to its well received ratings and reviews. References See also * RPN 9 to Air Its First Teleserye 'Missy' * RPN 9 Launches a New Kind of Teleserye, ‘Missy’ * List of programs broadcast by RPN Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings